legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Evanora
Evanora, also known as the Wicked Witch of the East, is the main antagonist of Oz: The Great and Powerful. Main Allies: BlackGarurumon, Cronus, Lord of Darkness, Theodora(her sister) and Sunset Shimmer Worst Enemies: Oscar Diggs, Glinda, Mr. Gold and Heloise A witch to be feared, Evanora is Theodora's over-protective sister. With her penetrating gaze, she exudes a powerful presence and has positioned herself as the royal adviser and protector of Emerald City. Being a Wicked Witch, she has a hideous form which she hides by wearing a necklace that gives her the appearance of a stunning young woman. She and her sister Theodora join forces with BlackGarurumon to take control of Oz. This working as she seals off Glinda and nearly kills Oscar. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Evanora was first seen spying on Sinster and reports it to her master. When Blackgurumon tells his allies that his plans extend to the robot as well as the digmon. Evanora knows exactly who he is talking about while Cronus is a bit unsure if it really is. She appears regarding BlackGarurmon's song about it will be all his, and she left her sister in the dark about his plan as revealed by Tremaine and her. Evanora overhears from Theodora that she wants to drain their captives of magic which she disagrees since it's impossible though Morgana states it can be done. Evanora states after White Wolf's death is learned that they could just magic against the B Team since their head is a robot and by definition he shouldn't understand magic and Katz points out that the false fact that is. After some time she becomes annoyed that Twilight isn't here yet despite it being like her to be and she compains about this to Cronus and Blackgurumon, she is brought into LOD's plans regarding the sun. Evanora and Theodora contact with Blackgurumon and inform them the heroes arrived.Evanora and her witches have their flying monkeys attack Heloise and Twilight Sparkle to fend off the base. then they Attack them with a Metal Blackgurumon robot. After that they fight the two directly. Evanora is then captured by Heloise who applies the cuff to her leaving unable to use magic when Discord and Picard approach her. When getting back to the base she is angered by having no magic due to the three of them. Evanora with her lose of magic asks Soran, Braniac and LOD about their sun blocking planning which they do by using a big disco ball blocking the sun. Evanora and Sunset ask Cronus when he sees Gold to try and screw the time line to try to fix their magic. Predaking, Soran, Evanora, Darth Nillus and Ares all head up to the prison and go for set up excutions. Morgana, Birkin, MOtherfucker, Theodora, Evanora, Shaw,Braniac and Unalaq begin setting up a trap and Cronus suggests for all of them to use it although it's overkill according to Theodora.The Children of Blackgurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Evanora and the members of Blackgurumon prepare to relocate their base under Hans and Noah Cross. Evanora is present for when Dubois annouces the sucess though Blackgurumon is really unsure of the sucess since he the last time he did just that, he lost his armies and 8 of his allies to mass poisoning. Evanora helps out catch Wesker to use on Loki and she sees Ares have a wierd feeling that the internment camp will be destroyed by the heroes which gets her Her and the main members of the team head in the Springfield to try and smoke Slade, Bender, Castiel, Discord and the others on Blackguurmon's orders. Evanora guards the way to Blackgurumon but she is disposed of by Heloise, Suki and Sora who all clear the way for the others. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Season 2: Days of Future Past Allies: Theodora(her sister), BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Enemies: Oscar Diggs, Glinda the Good Witch of the South, Mr. Gold, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, The Multiversal Resistence, Sinisters of Evil Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Elementals Category:Tricksters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fearmongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Flyers Category:Sibling Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mass Murderers Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Mentors Category:Femme Fatale Category:Characters that hail from the Wizard of Oz Universe Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Fifth in Command Category:Witches Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sorceress Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Coporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heloise's Archenemies Category:Pawns Category:Murderers Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Hell Councils Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil